


We Fucked Up

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damn that Leviathan, Gen, M/M, Much Dick, So Many Dick jokes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt, "Don't Go -Dean Winchester".</p>
<p>Determined to go down on Dick with their secret weapon, Sam and Dean first have to get through the last scrap of family they have left living -Castiel.</p>
<p>The diminished angel won't let them fling their lives away, and tries to argue them out of taking Dick; whilst simultaneously feeling slightly shafted they won't let him come along for 'safety reasons'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fucked Up

_**"You can’t."** _

The diminished angel crossed his arms and glared silently, conveying a thousand things that he would never usually say aloud.

"Like it or not, Cas, we’re going and there’s nothing you can do to stop us at this point. No offence, but you’re basically the Bat!Butler at this point to our Batman and Ro-…" Dean received a glare from Sam, "…Nightwing. We’ve got to jack this Dick before this whole situation erupts and goes everywhere, the fate of the entire world is literally on the line here. We’ve got to take him, and take him down hard before this goes south, not give him an inch of mercy by which to throw us on our backs and gain the upper hand."

Sam tossed Dean the thrice-bloodily-baptised saint’s thighbone, their one and only chance to take out the Leviathan… Lord? Did they have a name for their head of hierarchy?

Who cares.

They were going in tonight, and going in hard. There was little time for preparation, give how urgent the need to take Dick out was, but they still made certain they had the thighbone -always have protection on hand and all that jazz.

"Dean, Sam… Don’t go, it's obviously a trap. Dick is dangling himself in your faces, begging you to reach out and grab him, but it’s a trap, you go in there and he’s got you… and once he’s got you right where he wants you… there’s no coming back. The Leviathan are a dangerous race, believe me, even angels fear them… please, trust me this once." The Angel pleaded, the eyes of his vessel wide and begging them now.

Dean felt bad, Cas looked so sad and lost, but they knew he had little to no power left and neither Winchester wanted to risk him in their potentially-suicidal frontal assault of Dick Roman’s main headquarters.

"We’re going, I’m sorry if you don’t like it… but you can’t take Dick right now, nothing good will come of it. Just wait here, and if you don’t hear from us in three hours, we’ve probably screwed ourselves and are dead… so call Bobby and make a run for it with Charlie. You got it?" Dean said.

The Angel parted his mouth to reply, but closed it again, looking the human dead in the eyes and nodding. “I understand.”

-

There was a flash of movement, Castiel was right in front of them.

"I understand…but I cannot let you do this."

He raised a hand and tapped both Dean and Sam in the middle of the forehead, catching each one as the fell milliseconds after one another, lowering them to the floor.

Castiel picked up the thighbone, holding it like an angelblade, and sighed, looking back over the Winchesters… his family…

_"Forgive me…_ " he breathed, and disappeared.

* * *

**~)0(~**

**The End**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly AU, I’m so… so sorry for this.
> 
> I fucked up, it’s all a load of jack… I would understand if you’re reading this shouting, “Oh come on!”


End file.
